


What the FU-

by rawraven71



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mostly Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawraven71/pseuds/rawraven71
Summary: Peter Parker deals with the immediate aftermath Far From Home.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Run!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I do not own Spiderman or any related characters they are the property of Marvel.
> 
> Also, this is my first fanfic so please give me advice write reviews etc. Also, there is no need to tell me it is really bad I know that I'm just trying to cope after Far From Home

Run!

"Peter go now!" MJ yelled. Peter was sitting on top of the lamp post in shock from the words of J. Jonah Jameson

"Come on Peter you have to get out here. It's not safe," MJ yelled again. Surely enough a big, gruff man looked up at spider man.

"There he is, there's spiderman!" the man bellowed his voice deep sounding throughout the crowd who all turned to look at Peter.

MJ was quick to act, "Nope. You're wrong," she reverted to her normal monotone voice, "That's just a statue they had made in his honor."

"What did you say?" The man looked down at where she was leaning against the very lamppost that Peter sat on top of his voice becoming angrier.

" The city made him a statue 'cause he saved the world or something." She shrugged. "Oh, there's the real one." She pointed past the man when he and the rest of the crowd saw nothing she yelled, "He went past the building let's go get him!" now speaking in a higher, unrecognizable voice. They started running towards where MJ pointed originally.

MJ looked up, "Okay Peter you have to go somewhere that's safe!" He was just staring at the screen. "You better catch this loser," she yelled as she took off the broken black Dahlia from around her neck. She tossed it into the air right in front of Peter's face. As the glass necklace came into his field of view he took his attention away from the screen for the first time.

He caught the necklace out of the air and landed softly next to Michelle, "You dropped this?" "Your identity was just revealed and the entire world thinks you led a massive attack on the city of London and your making jokes?" MJ interrogated. Peter gulped and his eyes widened. "Truly a man after my heart," MJ lifted Peter's masked and kissed him. Then she pushed him away. "Now take this," she through her phone to him, "I'll text you in 24 hours," she smiled, but Peter could see the tears welling in her eyes. 

"Hey, I'll be alright don't worry," Peter comforted MJ. He was glad that MJ wasn't able to see the tears in his eyes. "I really should be going now," Peter turned away from MJ used his webs to fling him in the air.

"Hey EDITH is there any law enforcement looking for me yet?" Peter questioned his in-suit AI.

"Peter, all law enforcement is looking for you," EDITH told him. The new facility is still being rebuilt, so that isn't an option. Peter muttered to himself. "Is the cabin safe?" Peter asked the AI. Surveillance footage of the Stark residence popped on the screen. It showed the cabin 

surrounded by black cars and agents from every agency that Peter could think of. The info cards above each person's head showed Agency from local PD to Interpol. The only one that Peter did not see there was S.H.I.E.L.D, so Fury must have known that he was innocent.

Oh no, Peter thought, Morgan must be so scared right now, but even though Peter's brow furrowed at the thought of Morgan being scared he knew that if Peter tried to take down those agents there was an even higher chance of her being hurt. Plus now Pepper was definitely able to protect Morgan with the new suit and all.

Then Peter remembered something, "Hey E.D.I.T.H is there any security at vulture's old warehouse?" 

"No there is not. Would you like directions?" The Feminine voice asked Peter.

"Yes EDITH," he thought to himself for a second, "Choose a route with the least chance of being noticed while still getting me there quickly."

"Sure thing boss," artificial intelligence told him, "The best route for you would be going along the rooftops,"

Peter's display now was showing a blue path like you'd see in video games arching on to a rooftop and continuing up there. Peter took a deep breath and then hopped on to the closet building and started crawling and webbing his way up to the top. He had gotten faster since he first became spiderman, but it was still an uncomfortable amount of time to be plastered on the side of a building.

Once he got to the top it looked to become he was able to finally breathe and relax. Now all I have to do is glide and do some webbing from building to building until I reach my final destination he thought to himself. 

He took a running start and then leaped off the edge of the building. Even though he was currently public enemy number one across the world he still couldn't help, but a smile comes when he opened his web wings and started to glide. Then he used his webs to slingshot himself to the next building. Run jump, rinse repeat. 

He then found himself staring down at the warehouse which served as the base for the very first super-villain he ever took down. The police had come to raid the place after the capture of the vulture and the entire ring was taken down within 24 hours.

Peter surveyed the area. The sun was just starting to set. On the streets below, there were a few cars parked on the side of the road with now passengers or drivers. A plastic bag was flying through the wind.

Peter took this moment where he knew there were no pedestrians to make his leap. He was gliding through the air going across the street and down to the warehouse. Construction materials were surrounding the area where the roof collapsed on top of Spider-Man. He landed next to the warehouse and took a deep breath.


	2. I Won't Resist

He landed next to the collapsed section of the building. He crouched down while listening to the voices coming from inside of the warehouse. He leaned with his back against the wall.

Peter tapped the spider emblem on his chest twice. Off of it came droney 2.0. Peter guided it using an augmented reality controller that appeared on his hud. Peter guided it into the warehouse.

"EDITH, switch to an infrared camera," Peter saw through the camera that there was a small group of men who were gathered in a circle talking about something. Peter guided the drone towards the group, close enough so he could hear their voices.

" Here are the weapons you asked for," one man said. He was wearing a dark green sweatshirt and jeans. Behind him stood two men both holding assault rifles across their chest and were staring intently at the group which stood across from them.

The other group was standing across from them all-black two-piece suits. One man was standing in front of the other two, appearing to be the leader. He was wearing a pistol on his belt while the other two behind him were both holding their own black assault rifles and black sunglasses; one was carrying a silver briefcase.

"Check it," The well-dressed leader told one of his men. The man stepped forward and looked in a wooden crate that was between the two groups.

Peter had the drone fly above the crate for a better look. Inside there was a large number of high tech weapons similar to the ones that he stopped the production of inside this very warehouse. Peter couldn't wait any longer. He called the drone back and swung into the warehouse.

He jumped up to the ceiling and crawled upside down until he was right above the group. Below him, a man placed the duffle next to the box. The man in the green sweatshirt crouched down and unzipped it.

Peter figured this was as good a time as any and fell from the ceiling, landing on the man in the green sweatshirt, "Hey guys do have a permit for those?" He shot a web at the man who was holding the briefcase and flinging him across at the man who came with the guy in the sweatshirt.

The buyer pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Peter's back and pulled the trigger. Peter felt his tingle and jumped back, flipping over the man's head, and shot a web at the man's head throwing him up and webbing him to the ceiling.

Peter landed beside the suited goon and extended his arm slamming his fist into his face. The goon fell to the ground, his head smashing to the floor.

Peter looked forward to the two remaining men in sweatshirts and the final man in a suit. Peter said command to EDITH and shot a web at each of the three men then he turned on the manual electrocution. The men all shake frantically and fall to the ground.

Peter pulled himself up to the man that he webbed to the ceiling and cut him out of the webs and brought him down. Subsequently crafting a blindfold out of webs and putting it over the man's eyes, and then webs his mouth shut.

Peter walked over to each of the men and put them together next to a door that exited the warehouse. He started by putting a web on the first man and then dragging it around each one of the men until they were firmly wrapped up.

"EDITH send me a drone, but make sure it is very well cloaked," Peter asked his AI. Within five minutes there was a drone inside of the warehouse. Peter attached the thugs, weapons, and money to the drone.

"Bring them to the police station," the cloaked and flew away.

Peter sighed and slid down next to the wall and pulled his mask off. He felt a vibration next to his leg. He reached in his pocket and pulled out MJ's phone which was luckily in pristine condition. On the screen was a number with the New York area code.

He picked up the phone and tried to make his voice sound deeper, "Hello,"

"Peter is that you?" MJ's voice was on the other end of the line.

"Oh hi MJ. How are you doing?" His voice became even higher than normal.

"How the fuck do you think I'm doing?" she raised her voice, "my boyfriend was just falsely accused of attempted mass genocide!" Peter nodded and wondered what he could possibly do to try to calm her down.

"It'll be alright MJ I can explain what happened in London," His voice became softer.

"Hold up are you going to turn yourself in?" MJ's voice took on an interrogative sharpness, "cause if you do that you don't know what could happen."

"No MJ don't worry I'm not going to turn myself in, but I'm not necessarily going to resist arrest either,"

"Hey, Peter where are you anyways I really want to come to see you,"

"I'm at Vulture's warehouse. Hey, can you bring me some supplies? Like some basic stuff food water, toilet paper."

"Uh, yeah sure thing," she paused, "See you soon. Stay safe."

"Bye MJ," Peter hung up the phone. He leaned back closing his eyes he didn't realize how tired he was. The adrenaline of his secret identity had given him the energy to stay awake and take down the men, but now the adrenaline had worn off and it was time for him to drift off.

Peter was standing in the middle of the battlefield. There were all kinds of commotion going on around him. Iron man was fighting Thanos a hundred yards in front of him. Peter started running, he couldn't let Tony get killed.

Peter was suddenly standing right in front of his mentor, "This is because of you," croaked the unmasked Tony Stark. Then he snapped his fingers. He collapsed, and looked at Peter again, "This is all your fault." Tony then began to blow away in the wind.

Peter jolted upright, his face cold with sweat. Next, he was MJ still wearing the black jeans which cut off at the ankle, and the white shirt which she covered partially with a thin black jacket. She was kneeling down next to him. She was biting her lip and her eyes looked at him with worry.

"Peter are you okay?" she placed a hand on his shoulder, "You were sleeping and suddenly you shot up,"

"Yeah I'm fine I was just having a nightmare," he looked back into her eyes. She was surprised at the emotion that was in her face. She used to be so much more stoic, but now she showed her emotions and that only made Peter like her more.

"Um," she paused looking into his eyes. They were so deep so tender, but she knows they had seen a lot of things. She then brought herself back to reality, "I uh, Brought the stuff you asked for," she pointed at the grocery bags that were next to her.

"Thank you so much, MJ," He put his hand on her hand, "I know that that was a lot to ask."

MJ punched his arm, "You think that I was going to leave my boyfriend alone in a warehouse as police were chasing him?"

Peter grinned. Looking at MJ. her hair wasn't covering her face like it used to. Letting him see her beautiful brown eyes.

"What are you so happy about?" MJ looked at Peter crossing her arms.

"You called me your boyfriend," Peter's smile grew wider.

"Of course I did," MJ sat down on the wall next to Peter, "Would I run into a drone attack with nothing, but a mace for anybody else?"

Peter wrapped his arm around her, "It's just nice to hear it out loud. That's all." MJ put her head on his shoulder. Peter kissed her forehead; put his head on hers and they drifted off together.


	3. The Sacrifice

Peter woke up to the voice of a megaphone, " Spider-," the voice paused realizing his mistake, “come out with your hands up we have your surrounded,” MJ stirred on Peter’s shoulder.

“Hey Pete what’s going on,” MJ whispered still very sleepy. Peter gently slipped Michelle’s head from off her shoulder and laid her on the cold concrete.

“Nothing you need to worry about,” Peter placed his mask under her head. 

“Okay,” MJ seemed content enough in her sleep. Peter took a last look at her face, while it was at peace. He then made his way to the door. As he was walking to the door he slipped his web-shooters out of the fold in his suit. They clattered to the ground echoing around this warehouse.

He thinks about the last time he took his mask off in this warehouse. As the building itself was falling on top of him. He ripped off his mask to be able to breathe just a little bit better. The concrete crushing his torso, if he was a normal human he would have died right there, all alone. As he looked at his mask in the pool of water below his face realizing that he needed to trust in himself more than technology, more than Tony’s suit.

He asked himself as he was walking toward the door, “what would Tony do?”. Peter thought about that question carefully, in his early days there would’ve been no question. He would’ve escaped that warehouse, but before his death is that what he would’ve done, probably. Mr. Stark had no problem defying the man.  
Then, Tony’s words echoed in his brain, “I wanted you to be better.” Peter continued walking towards the doorway with a new resolve. He was going to beat Mysterio one last time, but he was going to do it through the system. Through the courts.  
Peter stepped outside immediately blinded by the helicopter spotlights were shining on him. The Helicopters's constant noise was deafening. 

“On your knees with your hand on your head,” The Megaphone voice came again. Peter did as he was told. Three Agents came up to him pointing assault rifles at him. Peter also looked down seeing the red dots on his suit.  
One of the Agents came up behind him and grabbed his arm and jerked his arms back one at a time and cuffed him, while another started to read him his rights.

“Peter!” MJ’s voice wailed from behind him. Then a web thwiped into one of the Agents, and he fell. Peter heard a gunshot come from in front of him.  
“Threat down.” He heard a voice come from the agent next to him.

“Noooooooo!” Peter wailed, he broke threw the cuffs and knocked out the agents who were standing next to him. He ran back to MJ who was on the ground, blood coming from a wound near her hip. She was wearing Peter’s web-shooters and Mask. Then Peter heard another shot and Everything went Dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapter with the holidays I've been really busy. I also am seeing a couple of ways to take the story and I'm not sure which I'm going to choose yet.


	4. The Imposer

Peter’s eyes opened his eyes still blurry from grogginess. Peter woke and looked down. His hands were cuffed with a dark heavy metal. This same metal-bound him to the wall which he had his back against. He was analyzing his suit in confusion.

“They used a tranquilizer on you, so of course there is no bullet wounds,” a voice spoke to him from across the room. Peter saw the figure of a large man dressed in black. He was sitting on a bench next to the grey wall, which Peter thought might have been Metal Plated.

“Why the hell would you tranquilize me, but shoot Michelle with a bullet?” Peter’s voice was raising, teetering on the edge of breaking his fists clenched in his heavy-duty handcuffs.

“She was deemed a threat,” Was all he responded with. Peter grimaced.

“Why was she a threat she shot one web at one of your men while I threw two of them in order to get to her,” Peter’s voice was quivering with rage now, “She couldn’t have done anything with that web she didn’t touch one of my web-shooters in her entire life.”

“One of my men decided she was a threat to the safety of one of my shooters and decided that she needed to be taken down,” His voice was deep and monotone, “I did not state that I deemed her a threat,”

“Is she alive,” Peter’s voice became quieter now with a solemn tone. He hung his face down and then looked back up at the man sitting across the room. His vision had cleared now and he could make out the heavy black armor metal which this man wore as armor. The metal appeared to be the same as the restraints which Peter wore. The Emblem of Interpol was displayed on his chest, and he was holding his helmet on his knee.

“She is in critical condition,” the man’s voice became quieter. Peter took a solemn nod and then leaned back against the wall. Looking up, willing the tears to not roll down his cheeks. He took a deep breath, and then, thud. The entire room jolted and Peter realized that he was not, in fact, inside of some kind of cell, but in a prisoner transport truck.

“I’d like to take my phone call,” Peter looked back at the armor-clad agent. He still felt the water welling up in his eyes, but he also knew that he needed to think of this sensibly. 

"We are almost there you will be able to call Pepper Potts then," The Agent made direct eye contact with him. He was dark-skinned with black eyes like tiny pebbles of coal. His black hair was cut short in an army-style haircut. Peter's mouth was agape for a second, but as soon as he realized he was showing his surprise he quickly began to talk. 

"How could you have guessed," He tried to add a tone of sarcasm to his voice to hide the fact that he had been so entirely disturbed by this man's inference. 

"If you think about it for more than a second you are able to guess, First of all, there are very few people you would want to call right now. Pepper Stark, May Parker, Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones, or possibly Nick Fury. From those options, it is very easy to narrow down. May Parker and Ned Leeds, while she is your Aunt and the best friend you know that they won't be able to help as much in these situations as others might be able to. Michelle Jones also known as "MJ" is obviously indisposed, and Nick Fury while he can help is intimidating. That only leaves Pepper Stark who both knows about you and you find comforting, but is also very knowledgeable of how to help in this situation,"

"Who the hell are you anyway," Peter interrogated.

"The imposer" the man replied staring Peter dead in the eye, "we're here, " Peter looked around at all of here. Peter looked around taking note that there were no windows or any other indication of what the world around them was like. Only then did he feel the lurch as the truck came to a halt. The Imposer stood up and was staring straight at Peter as two men came in both clad in a less bulky version of the Imposer's armor.

The first man took off the two arm restraints which kept him pinned against the wall. In the meantime, the other guard was adding heavy-duty ankle cuffs similar to his and cuffs in order to restrain further his possible movement. Peter was aware that this would be the easiest time to escape, and that it might be his best chance, but he was also aware that he couldn't be a fugitive for long before getting caught, There was also the threat of the Imposer who had since put on his helmet. The helmet definitely gave more credit to his alias then he did before. Taking a further look at the armor he was realizing that the armor reminded him a lot of Tony's old school suits. Each arm had a panel which Peter guessed contained a compartment with some kind of projectile weapon. The armor also held components which appeared like they would make whoever was wearing it stronger and faster.

The two new agents lead Peter out of the van. The light at first blinded Peter. He hadn't realized how dark the inside of the van was. When his eyes readjusted he was able to take another look at his surroundings. There was another team of agents who met him outside of the van. There was a total of 6 in the team each holding there own heavy-duty assault rifles. Two members stepped in front of him taking the two on each side and then everybody else was in charge of following him. He took a look at the building which they were walking him to. It was about 10 yards away from him standing. Reaching two-story-high, but it was a very long building. There was an entrance with the words New York State Correctional Facility. 

As they all walked toward the facility there was a heavy-duty set of metal windowless doors. As Peter was shuffling towards the door one of the agents that were accompanying him showed a badge to the camera in at the top of the door. The Heavy metal doors swung open revealing a large vestibule with another security guard behind presumably bulletproof glass. There was another set of doors that swung open as they walked closer to them leading them to the main cells of the facility. In the hallway, there was a sign saying "Holding Cells". 

The cells were small alcoves with more bulletproof glass probably a couple of inches thick. They also had a smaller version of the doors outside. one of the guards opened the door. Another went to push Peter inside, Peter's spidey-sense started to react, but Peter didn't want to show any signs of aggression or noncooperation, so Peter just went along with the Push. He crumpled to his knees the impact of the cold concrete floor reverberated throughout his body. Peter thought about that common misconception among many people, superheroes who don't have invulnerability or other weird powers still feel all of the pain that a human would feel. Just because your strong doesn't mean you don't have a right to pain. Peter stood up and turned around to face the door A slot had opened up.

"Put your hands into the slot," Commanded one the guards. Peter placed his hands in the slot. the guard pulled out a long device from his pocket, presumably some kind of key because he put it inside of the cuffs Peter was wearing and they clattered to the floor.

Peter stood up and turned around to face the people behind the glass, "I want my phone call," Peter said tapping on the glass. A slot at the bottom of the door slid open and through it came and a landline came through. I haven't used one of these in years, Peter thought as he opened picked up the handset and dialed Pepper's number.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have time to talk at the moment," Pepper's voice was rushed and panicked.

"Mrs. Potts it's me, Peter!" Peter talked excitedly, 

"Oh my god Peter! Are you okay? Where are you? Who are you with? Why didn't you call sooner," Pepper's voice started running even faster than before

"Mrs. Potts calm down. I'm okay I'm in New York state penitentiary facility. I'm not with anybody I know," Peter took a deep breath, "and I didn't call sooner because- because, I honestly didn't think to, I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry Peter I know this must have been very stressful for you," Pepper's voice slowed taking a lighter tone, " I'm sending our lawyer Walter Hamilton right now. Do not talk to anybody until he gets there."

"Okay, Mrs. Potts,"

"I'm also going to call NYPD to see if there's a chance that I could be visiting you know,"

"Don't bother this is all being run by Interpol,"

"What? Interpol I didn't think they ha-," Pepper cut herself off, "Oh that's right they set up a special force to deal with Superhumans violating the Sokovia Accords.

"That makes sense they had one dude on the ride over here who called himself The Imposer, he looked pretty legit," Peter commented. Suddenly the line went dead, and Peter felt a tug on the handset.

"your time's done kid," He heard a voice from across the doorway. Peter let go of the phone

"Time to wait I guess" he muttered to himself he slumped against the wall and leaned his head back, and nodded off.


	5. The Interogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it has been Sooooooo long life has been crazy (as I'm sure you know) and I just haven't gotten around to updating.

Peter woke up when he heard knocking on the door of his cell. He looked through the bulletproof glass and saw the Imposer as well as a similar possy of security officers that brought him into the prison. A slot opened up in the door again.He heard the voice of a security officer, “Stick both of your hands through the slot,” Peter stood up and did as he was told. One of the security officers locked the restraints back onto his wrists. Peter pulled his hands back into his cell and then a security officer opened the door.

Peter stepped out of his cell and he was soon surrounded by the security. The Imposer was at the front and told Peter to follow him. They walked through a maze of hallways and passed many cells full of all different kinds of prisoners. Many of the prisoners that Peter passed were people he was directly involved in putting into these cells. They all stepped close to the glass yelling and jeering various obscenities. Yelling about how the amazing spiderman was just a puny highschooler and wouldn’t be able to last a day within this joint. Peter just tried to keep his head down and continue walking.

They entered what Peter assumed was an interrogation room based on the single table in the center of the room and mirror in one wall. Aunt May was there and immediately stood up and stepped towards Peter arms wide, but the Imposer put his arm in front of May, “No touching,” 

“But I’m his guardian! He’s a Minor!” yelled May, “I have the right to comfort my own nephew!” She turned, tears welling up in her eyes as she looked into the expressionless helmet of the imposer. The Imposer looked her in the eyes, and for a second everyone was silent, analyzing, thinking.

“I am sorry ma'am it is against regulation,” The voice, which came out, seemed to just have a note apology, which was a jarring contradiction to the serious, emotionless mask. May returned to her seat willingly, but unhappily.

With May seated The Imposer gestured for him to take a seat in between May and a man Peter didn’t recognize. On the same side as May was a man who Peter had never seen before. He was wearing a tailored black suit, and was holding a briefcase in his lap. His face was stealy, and he had short black hair which was combed over. and something about just sitting next to him made Peter want to sit up straighter.

As Peter sat there the imposer connected Peter’s cuffs to the table as the Imposer was strapping Peter’s legs to the chair Aunt May piped up, “Is that really necessary?”

“I’m afraid so ma’am it-”

“Let me guess regulations,” May’s voice rose a little higher. 

“Yes ma’am,” The Imposer tightened down the last strap. , and walked over to stand threateningly by the door. 

The man next to Peter looked over at him and introduced himself, “ Hello I am Keller Williams your attorney,” he reached out his hand as if looking for Peter to shake it. 

Peter raised an eyebrow at him, “I’d shake your hand but,” he looked down and flicked his hands. Next to him Peter could here May let out a quiet snort.

“Oh of course sorry,” Keller’s hand returned to his briefcase, “ I was sent here by Miss Potts. She also wanted me to tell you that she wanted to be here, but because of regulations she wasn’t able to come.” Peter nodded and turned his head to face forwards again.

Suddenly the door opened and a tall blonde woman in a Navy Pantsuit. As she walked to the chair from across from the friendly neighborhood vigilante Peter saw the glint of a badge on her belt. As she sat down she put a file with the symbol of the UN printed on it on the table.

Now the Woman Spoke, “Good Morning Peter, I’m Special Agent Eliza Crowley, and I have many questions for you.”

“First tell me how MJ is,” Peter muttered.

“I’m sorry what did you say?” Eliza leaned forward.

“Is MJ okay!” Peter lurched in his chair.

“Oh yes, “ Eliza glanced down, “Michelle Jones is currently in surgery. Is there anything else?”

“No, Ma’am” Peter looked down trying his best to keep his voice level.

Keller turned to Peter, “ now remember son you don’t have to answer any of her questions, especially if you don’t feel comfortable with them,”

Peter turned his head to respond, “ Why wouldn’t I answer her questions? I have nothing to hide!”

“Yes I am sure,” the interpol agent opened up her file, “Now Peter where were you during the attack of the Earth Elemental in Mexico?”

“The what?” Peter tilted his head.

“The attack in Mexico that was defeated by Quentin Beck?”

Peter clenched his fists and spoke through his teeth, “ If you mean the attack by Quentin Beck in Mexico two days before my trip. I was in school.”

“Is that so? How about the attack in Venice?”

“You don’t need to answer that Peter,” Keller advised.

Peter glared at Keller, “ I was in there trying to stop the attack”

“But then why does this image show you trying to knock a tower over onto a group of civilians?” Eliza placed down a photo showing a picture of Peter in the Masquerade mask knocking down the tower he tried so hard to save.

“That’s not what happened at all!” Peter was trying to stand up again this time The Imposer stepped forward, but Eliza waved him off as she stood up as well.

“Then what about this picture showing you trying to attack Quentin Beck as he was saving the day in Prague?!” This time she put down a picture of Peter swinging at Quentin as he was making his so-called sacrifice move.

“That’s not what happened. Anyways none of these attacks are as you were saying these were not elements they were a fleet of drones controlled by Quentin Beck!”

“Alas you are partially correct Mr. Parker. These were all drones attacks, but they weren’t led by Quentin Beck. This brings me to my final question who was given control of the weaponized AI known as E.D.I.T.H after the death of Tony Stark?

Peter panicked he now realized that there might not be a way out of this “I was, but-”

“May I speak to my client in private now Agent Crowley?” Keller interrupted before Eliza could attack Peter any further.

“Yes of course,” Eliza got up.

“Without being recorded, he gestured towards the corner of the room where a camera at the corner of the room had a blinking red light.

Eliza nodded gesturing towards the mirror and the light turned off as she and the Imposer exited the room.


	6. The Interogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it has been Sooooooo long life has been crazy (as I'm sure you know) and I just haven't gotten around to updating.

Peter woke up to the knocking on the door of his cell. He looked through the bulletproof glass and saw the Imposer as well as a similar posy of security officers that brought him into the prison. A slot opened up in the door again. 

He heard the voice of a security officer, “Stick both of your hands through the slot,” Peter stood up and did as he was told. One of the security officers locked the restraints back onto his wrists. Peter pulled his hands back into his cell and then a security officer opened the door.

Peter stepped out of his cell and he was soon surrounded by security. The Imposer was at the front and told Peter to follow him. They walked through a maze of hallways and passed cells full of all different kinds of prisoners. Many of the prisoners that Peter passed were people he was directly involved in putting into these cells. They all stepped close to the glass yelling and jeering various obscenities. Yelling in outrage about how the amazing Spiderman was just a puny high schooler and wouldn’t be able to last a day within this joint. Peter just tried to keep his head down and continue walking.

They entered what Peter assumed was an interrogation room based on the single table in the center of the room and mirror in one wall. Aunt May was there and immediately stood up and stepped towards Peter arms wide, but the Imposer put his arm in front of May, “No touching,”

“But I’m his guardian! He’s a Minor!” yelled May, “I have the right to comfort my own nephew!” She turned, tears welling up in her eyes as she looked into the expressionless helmet of the imposer. The Imposer looked her in the eyes, and for a second everyone was silentg.

“I am sorry ma'am it is against regulation,” The voice, seemed to just have a note apology; a jarring contradiction to the serious, emotionless mask. May returned to her seat willingly, but unhappily.

With May seated The Imposer gestured for him to take a seat in between May and a man Peter didn’t recognize. He was wearing a tailored black suit, and was holding a briefcase in his lap. His face was steely, and he had short black hair which was combed over. and something about just sitting next to him made Peter want to sit up straighter.

As Peter sat there the imposer connected Peter’s cuffs to the table as the Imposer was strapping Peter’s legs to the chair Aunt May piped up, “Is that really necessary?”

“I’m afraid so ma’am it-”

“Let me guess regulations,” May’s voice rose a little higher.

“Yes ma’am,” The Imposer tightened down the last strap. , and walked over to stand by the door.

The man next to Peter looked over at him and introduced himself, “ Hello I am Keller Williams your attorney,” he reached out his hand as if looking for Peter to shake it.

Peter raised an eyebrow at him, “I’d shake your hand but,” he looked down and flicked his hands. Next to him Peter could here May let out a quiet snort.

“Oh of course sorry,” Keller’s hand returned to his briefcase, “ I was sent here by Miss Potts. She wanted me to tell you that she wanted to be here, but because of regulations" He glanced over at The Imposer, "she wasn’t able to come.” Peter nodded and turned his head to face forwards again.

Suddenly the door opened and a tall blonde woman in a Navy Pantsuit. As she walked to the chair from across from the friendly neighborhood vigilante Peter saw the glint of a badge on her belt. She sat down putting file with the symbol of the UN printed on it on the table.

Now the Woman Spoke, “Good Morning Peter, I’m Special Agent Eliza Crowley, and I have many questions for you.”

“First tell me how MJ is,” Peter muttered.

“I’m sorry what did you say?” Eliza leaned forward putting one hand to her ear.

“Is MJ okay!” Peter lurched in his chair.

“Oh yes, “ Eliza glanced down at her file, “Michelle Jones is currently in surgery. Is there anything else?”

“No, Ma’am” Peter looked down trying his best to keep his voice level.

Keller turned to Peter, “ now remember son you don’t have to answer any of her questions, especially if you don’t feel comfortable with them,”

Peter turned his head to respond, “ Why wouldn’t I answer her questions? I have nothing to hide!”

“Yes I am sure,” the Interpol agent opened up her file, “Now Peter where were you during the attack of the Earth Elemental in Mexico?”

“The what?” Peter tilted his head.

“The attack in Mexico that was defeated by Quentin Beck?”

Peter clenched his fists and spoke through his teeth, “ If you mean the attack by Quentin Beck in Mexico two days before my trip. I was in school.”

“Is that so? How about the attack in Venice?”

“You don’t need to answer that Peter,” Keller advised.

Peter glared at Keller, “ I was there trying to stop the attack”

“But then why does this image show you trying to knock a tower over onto a group of civilians?” Eliza placed down a photo showing a picture of Peter in the Masquerade mask knocking down the tower he tried so hard to save.

“That’s not what happened at all!” Peter was trying to stand up again this time The Imposer stepped forward, but Eliza waved him off as she stood up as well.

“Then what about this picture showing you trying to attack Quentin Beck as he was saving the day in Prague?!” This time she put down a picture of Peter swinging at Quentin as he was making his so-called sacrifice move.

“That’s not what happened. Anyways none of these attacks are as you were saying these were not elements they were a fleet of drones controlled by Quentin Beck!”

“Alas you are partially correct Mr. Parker. These were all drones attacks, but they weren’t led by Quentin Beck. This brings me to my final question who was given control of the weaponized AI known as E.D.I.T.H after the death of Tony Stark?

Peter panicked he now realized that there might not be a way out of this “I was, but-”

“May I speak to my client in private now Agent Crowley?” Keller interrupted before Eliza could attack Peter any further.

“Yes of course,” Eliza got up.

“Without being recorded, he gestured towards the corner of the room where a camera at the corner of the room had a blinking red light.

Eliza nodded gesturing towards the mirror and the light turned off as she and the Imposer exited the room.


End file.
